The Problems with Jeggings (Titans Style)
by CimateeHickel
Summary: Ever seen "The Problems with Jeggings" on CollegeHumor's YouTube? This is a Teen Titans parody I made! I think the Titans are a little OOC but whatever, right? R&R please!


**Hey guys! So weekends are when I write like EVERYTHING. That means most of my stories and chapters will be up on the weekends. Or, I could write them on the weekends but post something like every three days or something. I'm doing a poll, so please go vote on that. AS AN AMERICAN CITIZEN, USE YOUR RIGHTS!**

**Anyways, I've been obsessed with CollegeHumor (YouTube channel). Go check them out! This is a parody of their video "The Problems With Jeggings". Seriously tho. Go watch it. I laughed my butt off (and believe me, I have quite a lot to get rid of)! I own nothing. Maybe I should start a YouTube…**

_**List of Characters:**_

_Mr. Freak- Control Freak Kori Anders- Starfire_

_Petunia-Pantha Tara Markov-Terra_

_Argent-Argent_ _Donna Troy- Wonder Girl_

_Victor-Cyborg Karen Beecher- Bumblebee_

_Roy Harper- Speedy Dick Grayson- Robin_

_Joshua Wilson- Jericho Jinx-Jinx_

_Garth Curry- Aqualad Rachel Roth-Raven_

_Garfield Logan- Beast Boy_

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Freak. I will be your substitute while Mr. Wilson is out getting his foot fixed." A large redheaded man walked into a loud high school classroom. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board 'Mr. F'. "You can call me Mr. F." A yellow arrow hit the spot right next to his head, but he seemed oblivious to the teenage chaos. "I have a note from the principal." He took out a folded up piece of paper and read it aloud as the class quieted down. "No jeggings."

"What?" A girl named Rachel Roth wearing a purple tube top and the newly illegal jeggings. She stood up to show them off. "Come on, they're jeans!"

"No, they're leggings. They're just disguised to look like jeans," Mr. F retorted. Rachel huffed. "Yeah, Rachel. We can see your whole S-crack," Garfield Logan teased. "Whatever."

"What about my tacket?" Donna Troy asked. "Hey, is that a tank top jacket?" "Yeah," Donna confirmed. "No, that's very slutty and it can't be worn," Mr. F said. "I bet you hate these steleakers too, don't you?" she tested. "Yeah, those are definitely banned. Now, are those pants you're wearing? What are those?" he asked halfheartedly, really wanting to be at home with his TV and some popcorn…his remote…

"Stockis? Stocking khakis?" she exclaimed with disbelief. What a fogey.

"Gotcha. Not allowed."

"What about Victor? He's wearing a hat," Rachel stated. "This is a yarmulke (hat worn by Jewish men)," he stated.

"What about my yamabra?" Karen Beecher asked as she pulled her hair back from her chest, only being covered with a purple bra with the Star of David stitched into the cups.

"Wow! Yeah! NO! You're sixteen, and I'm pretty sure that's sac religious," Mr. F commented.

"So I guess that means I can't wear my nirt?" Petunia asked sarcastically. "What?" Mr. F asked, beginning to feel a little angry. She unzipped her hoodie to reveal her bare chest. "My not-a-shirt?" "That's just not wearing a shirt," Mr. F explained, suddenly feeling very very tired. _I didn't sign up to teach pre-schoolers who don't know nude from not, _he thought.

'Mixed with a shirt!" she exclaimed defensively. She pointed to the bottom of a plaid shirt hugging her waist. "Okay, you're gonna be SUSPENDED," he explained exasperatedly.

"Swearrings?" Kori Anders asked, pointing to her earrings that were literally mini sweaters hanging from a metal hook. "Sweater earrings! Those are absolutely fine!" he exclaimed happily. "But they look _terrible_." Kori's happy face sank a little. "Cuons? They're corduroys with-""Bonds underwear, gotcha. Just keep them under your PANTS."

"You old fogey," Tara Markov stated, who just happened to be wearing said cuons WITHOUT pants. "Fogey! Wow! Haven't heard that word in a long time, but I'm thirty, thanks. Okay, you in the back! What are you wearing? Is that a shirt with the BOOBS cut out?" he asked Argent. "It's a DOUBLE-u-neck!" she retorted. "Take that off!" "Fine, but underneath I'm wearing a nirt, you freaking fogey."

"I think you guys think that word is worse than it actually is," he stated confusedly.

"Can I wear this condom?" a nude Roy Harper asked. "NOT INSTEAD OF PANTS!" Mr. F yelled. "WHAT?" Roy exclaimed. The class began arguing and complaining loudly. Mr. F slammed a dictionary down on the desk angrily.

"NOW DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" he yelled. The class nodded unwillingly. "Okay, this is how we're gonna do things," he stated coolly.

"No backless hoodies," he stated. Dick Grayson turned around in his chair and exposed his exposed back. _Well darn it, _he thought. "No collarbone cardigans. No toeless boots." A boy named Joshua Wilson silently hid his shoes underneath his desk. "No pelvis-high skirts. Tube tops. Tops made out of tubing." Pink-haired "Jinx" exclaimed, "What the frick!" "No fishnet body suits!" Garth Curry exclaimed angrily, "WHAT!" "No hot outfits, and NO JEGGINGS!" he finished. "NOW ARE WE CLEAR!"

A chorus of "Yeah's", "Sure's", and "Whatever's" came from the class. "Perfect. Now open up your textbooks to page sixteen," he said as he slid off his jacket, revealing an illegal nirt. The class's outraged noises were even louder than their complaints.

"No, no, no, I am an adult, I can wear this nirt, I have earned this right!"

**Well? If this gets five good reviews, I'll do a remake of The Problems With Jeggings Continued! Thankee! Don't forget to vote in the poll!**


End file.
